Solving Puzzle and doing impossible things
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: There is a whispered rumour about a man. It's spoken at the fires and in the night. The man that leads their country and is a super-agent: Holmes
1. Rumor

**Solving Puzzle and doing impossible things**

 **Chapter 1: Rumor**

Captain John H. Watson studies a map of the surroundings, if you want to call half blank paper a map. The area hadn't been important enough to get a more detailed map, until now. So John has a very dangerous mission on hand with only a bit of information. Great, he loves going in blind but he couldn't show or even tell his men that this mission is more dangerous. than it seems. They still have to free the village and get the terrorist out of this area. They have a hideout somewhere in the Afghan mountains.

The call comes shortly before John heads for his tent; tomorrow will be a long and exhausting day, like all the days away from the base. One soldier on night watch calls John to the communication tent, he has a call from someone very high up as it sounds. The soldier says something about a Holmes. The name lets some bells ring in his head.

There was a rumor about a man that was leading their country from the shadows, someone very powerful, who consults the Queen, the Parliament and in international crisis. But there was another rumor, one soldiers tell each other at the camp fire at the base. The story about a man, an agent that is able to do impossible things no living, breathing human could possible survive. Where whole army's would fail, political conversation could achieve nothing and the best trained spies would be helpless, this agent would succeed..

Yes, those are the rumors about Holmes, what is true and which of these rumors is even real is still unanswered to this day. John had never really thought about ether of them. He has bigger problems like the mission, so who thinks he is important enough to call at such a critical point of time?

* * *

"Captain Watson?", the voice at the other end is asking. "Mycroft Holmes. I want to inform you that an agent will follow you on your mission." He doesn't wait for John's answer. That is definitely a man that is used to giving orders and being listened to.

"Sir, we are at the critical point of this mission. Babysitting an agent isn't helpful and very dangerous at this point." John tries to stay polite; this man could be the boss of his boss and you don't mess around with them (only when needed).

"You misheard Captain. This man won't be part of your mission. He has his own and will use your troops as cover to stay unnoticed as long as possible. You don't need to mind him or anything, He can defend himself." Now John is angry. Using his men, his soldiers as cover? No one is allowed to do that.

"Sir, with respect but my soldiers are no pawns in some game. They will have an important and dangerous mission ahead and I won't risk them by bringing in an unknown person."

"This isn't a suggestion, soldier. This is an order. Take him with you. He will arrive soon." And suddenly the call ends. Mycroft Holmes had the last word and that stinks.

John walks out trying to calm down and relax a bit in the cold Afghan night air. Now he has to inform the guard that someone is coming to them in the middle of the night.

His soldiers feel how uneasy their Captain is about it but also that he hasn't a say in it. In the end John waits with them. He wants to make sure no rouge member was walking into his camp.

* * *

It takes only another hour before a man arrives; he walks directly towards him and stops in front of John as if he knows him. "Captain, I think my brother informed you that I will follow you into the mountains for a while. Sherlock Holmes is the name."


	2. Exile

**Chapter 2: Exile**

Sherlock was is alone, like. Like always these days. The only connection he has is the occasional call from his brother, giving him more missions. At least they weren't boring or he hadn't wouldn't have survived doing it since he is was fifteen.

Sometimes he misses his home, the tea, a fire with a good book but he couldn't can't have that anymore. He is banishes banished. Great Britain had banishes banished him for a mistake he hadn't been aware that it was that bad.

Sherlock had tried to help someone from the royal family; they had met on an internet page about ... yes, what was so bad about the page.? It was a place where people who are were different from the mainstream could open up to others like themselves. Anyway, Sherlock tried to help the royal family member who commits committed suicide in the end. Sherlock got blamed and in the end he had lost his home.

His satellite phone was is ringing. In the silent dark night was the noise is like a scream. "Brother." He answers, he hadn't hasn't met with his brother since the day he had set him in a plane with a mission no one else can could do.

"How are you Sherlock?" Lately Mycroft tries to socialize with him more. Sherlock had has to roll his eyes about it.

"Fine brother, what is it. I will be at the camp in an hour, you already gave me the mission's plan." Sherlock continues to walk; he wants to rest a bit before he had to goes on the real mission.

"Just wanted to tell you that I reached the Captain of the mission you will accompany and that I have Captain of the mission you accomplish[JG1] and that I have some news regarding your situation." Sherlock stops walking., Whatwhat is Mycroft talking about.?

"So I will not die? that It isn't a suicide mission anymore?" He doesn't even sound hopeful, Sherlock doesn't care. He had has accepted his fate and came to terms with the banishment.

"If you survive and everything works out, if you are able to complete this mission and survive., You you will be allowed back home." Sherlock needed needs a second to understand what his brother had has told him.

"Okay brother. Let's talk later about it later." Sherlock ended ends the call, a bit in shock. He could go home if he survives. He was actually planning on it but now he had a has motivation to finish this mission successfully.

Sherlock Holmes continues his way through the cold rocky mountain path to the camp where a Captain John Watson was is waiting for him.

* * *

[JG1]Do you mean „Captain of the mission you will accompany and that I have..."


	3. Beautiful world

**Chapter 3: Beautiful World**

John stares at the man in front of him. It isn't even a man, John call calls it a teen, maybe late teens, but not an agent who works on dangerous, possible deadly single missions. Yes, John was young for his rank but he worked hard and ended his study faster than others to become a doctor. But why was a child in this desert?

Finally John comes to and figures out that he should answer the boy ... man. "Yes, right he calls. We should talk in my tent about your role here." Sherlock follows him without a word. The men on guard salute as John, their Captain, leaves.

They arrive at John's tent and he holds it open for the agent to enter. "My brother can be a bit ... annoying. Sorry if he changed everything and you have to make a new plan." Sherlock sounds sincerely sorry so John let this point go. The agent isn't responsible for his brother/apparent boss.

"How old are you?" John has to ask. He is looking into a teenager's face.

"I know I don't look like it, but I turned 18 last month." John's mouth falls open, he really is young, six years his junior.

"Still too young for this. You are right I changed the plan. I wanted to leave tomorrow but I won't take a stranger with me and my men without at least trying to get to know him. The mission starts the day after tomorrow. Don't care what your brother, Mr. Bossy says. You are a liability to my soldiers. That means while we are on the same mission, you will listen to me. You will follow my orders and you will help out in the camp. Including the night guard. Understood?" John let the last word sound like a question it really isn't.

"Yes, understood." Sherlock seems not to care in the slightest when they leave or that he has to help out.

"Now tell me as much as you can about the mission you are here for and using us as cover." Sherlock looks at him with a strange spark in his eyes.

"Your clearance isn't high enough. Before you ask, you are missing at least seven steps to get close to it." He sounds apologetic but that isn't helping.

"Fine. You will sleep here tonight. We didn't plan on a guest." John could see that Sherlock wants to answer back but it ends in a nod and the agent disappears in the bed John shows him. A blanket appears out of the backpack he was carrying and then he is silent. John gets ready for bed like he wanted before the phone call and falls asleep soon after. He didn't know that his roommate was awake listening to the sound of the Captains breath. He likes the man. The Captain didn't like Mycroft's style, and that was a good start.

* * *

The next morning comes and his soldiers aren't really happy about the delay. It means they have one more day to worry but they had prepared everything. The soldiers know their task and how to do it. John watches Sherlock the whole day like everyone else but the agent stays away from the others and they still try to figure out if he is the Holmes of the rumors.

At dinner time, as John gets ready for his night watch, their cook comes to him. "Sir, the new guy doesn't eating." That worries John; Sherlock already looks thin. He takes a plate with Sherlock's ration and walks over to the fire. He was looking at the stars as John places the food next to him.

"Eat." He uses his Captain voice knowing that it would get the best result.

"I'm not eating before a mission, it slows me down." Great, thinks John.

"It isn't a suggestion, It's an order. You will eat, end of it. I don't want some weak teen slowing us down." John takes an apple out of his pocket. One of the last. Fruits aren't really easy to get. Out of the corner of his eye John watches Sherlock eat.

First he looks at every item, shift it on the plate before he takes a small bite. To finish his meal it takes the agent twice as long as any other person.

"You know the food wasn't poisoned." Sherlock looks up, surprised. . He hadn't noticed John watching him and suddenly he is aware of his surrounding again. He hadn't noticed how he let his guard down. Sherlock normally only eats at a safe place where he is sure the food is ok. But John's presence, as the Captain, gives him this feeling, like a safe place. "You were looking at the stars before." John looks up; he doesn't want an answer from the agent. Who knows what he had seen and done to this point. "You will never see this many of them again."

Sherlock looks up, yes the stars are beautiful and he wants to see them one last time but he can't tell this to John, he wouldn't let him go on this mission but he needs to go, he wants to go home one day. "Why are you talking to me so much? It's not your job being nice to me or bringing me food. Normally people avoid me."

"The rumors?" Sherlock nods. "They are true only in the fact that there are two different rumors mixed because of the same name." Sherlock was thinking about Mycroft and him doing leg work.

"But these rumors have been in the air for years. How long have you been doing this and why?" Suddenly Sherlock looks sad. He doesn't want to see the disappointment in John's eyes when he tells him, and he doesn't know why. Normally Sherlock doesn't care what others think. He leaves soon after he arrives at a place. Only the mission counts not the people he meets on the way. John was really seeing him, as a person, Sherlock could read it in his eyes and it was something he could tell.

"I got blamed for something that wasn't really my fault or better I didn't prevent it. It led to the death of someone important and they banned me from the country. The only option I had since that day is taking these missions, survive and do the next. At least they are not boring. But when this one is successful my brother said I could come home." Sherlock didn´t realize how much he had shown of himself but John sees the lonely child that misses home.

"What, let your brother think it was a good idea to send you out here, a probably untrained teen?" When he stands in front of that man he will hit him, John promises.

"I have a special ... I would call it skillset but honestly it's just looking with open eyes, something most people have forgotten how to do." John looks at him questioningly; Sherlock is used to it. "As I arrived I saw that you were the Captain. It wasn't your shift. Your soldiers took you in without questioning; they have a more alert body language with you around. Your body was turned to the road I came from, ready to defend your people and the camp. There are many more signs I can read in people. I know you come of an abusive home, most likely from your father due to alcohol. Your brother is also an alcoholic but you don't blame him." Sherlock ends. Now John will leave.

"That was ... amazing." Sherlock is speechless; did John really listen to him? "Quite amazing, you only got one thing wrong." Sherlock lifts an eyebrow. "It my sister, not brother."

Sherlock smiles, he didn't get hit, John seems fascinated by his ability and he can spend the night in his tent again, in the presence of someone who isn't disgusted by him. "You see I'm only good at solving puzzles and doing impossible things." Sherlock doesn't see the sad look in the Captains face; his eyes wander back up to the stars. A beautiful sight in a sick world that has many pretty sights to offer when someone is open enough to look for them.


	4. Mission Compleat

**Chapter 4: Mission Complete**

The next morning starts early. Everyone is busy getting ready for the mission. Soldiers checking their guns and protection gear, doctors like John filling up their medical kits and Sherlock, he watches them. He has no doubt that John's mission will be successful, his mission starts after that.

For the first few miles Sherlock walks next to John, he has to tell him something and is thinking about the best way. "Captain, my mission will begin after we free the village, which means I have to leave soon after. I will just disappear. I have to get something and that will end up in your possession. Please do take care of it. You will know what to do as soon as it ends up in your hands." John is a bit confused about the wording but nods at the young man indicating that he understands and will fulfill his wish.

* * *

Sherlock stays in the background while the soldiers fight off the terrorist that had invaded the village. When the first start to flee, Sherlock sheds himself from his military uniform. He wears the same clothes as all the fleeing enemies underneath it. Without being seen Sherlock runs like the others. None of his companions, as you could call John's unit, notice him as he disappears with the others under bullets and grenades flying around them. Now he is in the enemy's area.

* * *

The village is freed, the villager are in far better condition than John had hoped. They need food and water, some medical attention but nothing untreatable. As the dust calms down and his soldiers settle down, John notices for the first time that Sherlock was missing. Only a few minutes later a corporal reports that the patrol had found his clothes.

John could only imagine what he is wearing now but his gut tells him that they had shot at him. As the Captain he keeps this information; the men under his command don't have to know that they shot at a friend. Whatever Sherlock has to get out of the terrorist hide out, it is important enough for the British government to get shot at.

They will stay here for a while to make sure this village can defend themselves or bring them to a safe location if they choose. Hopefully that's enough time for Sherlock to return, so the agent can go back with them and home afterwards.

John has grown to like the man. He doesn't understand how Sherlock did it in such a short period of time but John wants to see him again: the child that had been forced to grow up and was just a child as he started to do the work adults aren't ready for.

* * *

Getting access was easy from the point where Sherlock was standing. As always, he had no information about this place, but fleeing with the terrorists was a simple ticket inside their hideout: a castle built inside a cave or better rock wall. Sherlock suspects that some ancient culture had lived here centuries ago and left their home behind after their disappearance. Like a hermit crab, letting its old home behind when it grows too small and moves in into a new one, a bigger one.

Another point Sherlock can be thankful for, apparently this terrorist cell is bigger than he thought; he isn't suspected or stopped as he walks right through the main entry. It is probably helpful that he carries one of the village fugitives who is hurt. They point him in the right direction and Sherlock walks together with the semi-conscious man to their doctor, if you can call a butcher a doctor.

Sherlock is able to excuse himself quickly. The way down to the dungeon is a bit harder to find but he manages. The cells are full with people, starving, thirsty people in chains, beaten bloody and most of them unconscious. Sherlock focuses on his mission. He can't think about the other prisoners or the fact that he will be one of them in a few minutes. Quickly but quietly he checks the cells and finds what he is looking for in one of the last. A man, alone but conscious is inside, chained and hurt.

Sherlock makes quick work of the lock and the chains and lets the man down slowly to the ground. The exhaustion is all written over his body. The man is looking at him but doesn't fight. Ether he had learned that there will be more pain when he fights or he recognizes Sherlock as a friend. There is no time to figure it out. Sherlock pulls a second set of clothing out of his bag and helps the man to dress. Under the layers of fabric they could hide many prints of injuries and skin color.

"Listen, this is an order from your boss." The man´s eyes fix Sherlock´s. "I will get you out of here and at the door I have to leave you. There is a map in your pocket that shows you the way to a small village, a group of British soldiers are there. Find someone called John Watson and tell him I sent you. He will know what to do with you." Sherlock helps the man up to stand and slowly they walk back upstairs. In the still chaotic head quarters no one questions their movements. They still have some time.

"What will you do?" The man suddenly asks.

"I have to stay; it's a prisoner exchange without the negotiation.'." The man isn't sure the kid, and there is no other word for his rescuer, is telling him the truth. "It's my mission to get you out of here before I destroy the whole thing. You have valuable information and the government wants it. So we will make an exchange and I will continue my mission."

They reach the exit and Sherlock lets go of the man, who is looking at him. Somehow he knows what kind of mission it is. But he can´t stop it. The young agent had said that the government needs the information he keeps. "I can tell you what they need to know." He offers but the man just shakes his head. "At least tell me your name so I can tell this John Watson who sent me." The name is for his inner list to keep safe. Every agent has one with the names of friends or colleagues, people they couldn't keep safe or still need saving.

"Tell the Captain, Sherlock Holmes sent you." The man´s eyes grow big, even he has heard of this man, for years. "And tell him I´m sorry for lying, I won't come back. He doesn't have to wait for me." A sad smile appears on Sherlock´s face. Even if he survives he will never see the man again. They live in two different worlds and when Sherlock is allowed back in London he will stay. He loves the city and he wants to go home again.

Sherlock turns around and lets the ex-prisoner go, the man looks back once before he follows the map Sherlock had drawn for him. The next step is destroying every piece of communication and technology this place has to offer. Sherlock makes it to a surveillance room, and uploads a virus on the computer there. In a storage room he smashes every radio and phone he can find. This is not the kind of mission Sherlock enjoys. Destroying. Something barbaric, that everyone could do but the main mission is already completed. The agent that was a prisoner is free, he has to destroy everything he can find and then take his place in the cell. He is the payment no one had agreed upon for the prisoner exchange.

Without further difficulties Sherlock walks back to the dungeon and locks himself into the cell. They will come looking for the intruder soon. Sherlock waits patiently. They still have the injured colleagues' from the village, then they will notice the destruction and after looking everywhere they will find him and that's the point where Sherlock will start to suffer. Yes he could have left but he needs to find the real headquarters and for this they have to take him there. It will only work when this hideout, their base is compromised. So he only has to wait.

A sudden thought about John lets him hope the man isn't angry at him for lying and leaving like that. Sherlock couldn't imagine that a soldier likes to fire on his own people, even when that was the whole point of being there.

* * *

"Captain." The shout from his soldier is loud and urgent. John walks out of the house he had treated a young man in and walks to the man that had called him. Next to him sits a man that could have been one of the villagers when you look at the clothes but under the layers is a British man who had been hurt recently. After working in this area for a while John recognizes the sign of torture. His solder talks again. "This man said he was a prisoner and he wants to talk to you."

John stands in front of the man. "What's your name?"

"Richard Bride, Sherlock Holmes sent me to you. He said you would know what to do with me. I have to return home, to get important information to my boss." The man stops after that, that's likely everything he will tell him about his mission. Only one question is left.

"Where is Sherlock?" The guilt in the man´s eyes tells John everything he needs to know.

"He stayed, said he needs to finish his mission and he … he is the payment for me." John shudders. The young man is now a prisoner to finish some mission so he could finally go home. Not fair, but John knows he can't say it, in front of everyone. He sighs and lets the man be taken care off. This is the ´something´ Sherlock gave him. He needs to organize a transport and finish up here. They wouldn't find Sherlock in the mountains; the terrorist will give up that place soon. They have already waited too long.

"Hope you survive, I haven't shown you how beautiful this world can be."


	5. Dreams

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

They find him. It took them a whole day to check the cells after someone (Sherlock) had destroyed basically their base. They must have decided to give up on the place already as they came down to secure their prisoners and get them ready for the transport. Most of them wouldn't fight them. Too weak from starvation, lack of water or medical help after brutal torture.

Yes, Sherlock had time to observe his prison companion and he already knows he will not like what will follow. His cell door opens and a man looks surprised at him. Sherlock is leaning against the wall with his body relaxed, enjoying his status without restraint not dirty, hurt or starved, in clothes that could be called clean.

The guard is looking at him, surprised and confused. The second guard interrupts his conversation with a third and they all look into Sherlock´s cell. This cell is reserved for the most important prisoner, the one with information, the one with political interest or the ones that bring money. Everyone knows the prisoners in this cell but the man (boy) they find in it isn't the one they had looked at a few days before, after another seasion of interrogation.

"Who the hell are you?" Guard Number 2 asks as his two colleagues fail to say anything. The other prisoners, the ones who are able to notice a change in their situation direct their attention to the scene in front of them.

Sherlock is just sitting there and waiting. He has nothing better to do. He is the payment. No one expects anything from him, except keeping his mouth shut. At least the British side of this. His guards really would like him to talk. But as long as there is a chance to get out of this alive, Sherlock will keep all the Queen´s dirty little secrets for himself.

* * *

They didn't get much out of him, just the only answer that Sherlock was allowed to give. ´ just the only answer that Sherlock.´ This answer is nothing the boss of the terrorist likes and Sherlock is transported with the other prisoners into the new headquarters,. a place the British government has no information about. This is another thing that pushes the agent's mood to a new low. Of course there will be much more unpleasant things in the near future that he won't like but being at a place his brother is not aware about makes his chance of survival nearly impossible.

* * *

Months pass and Sherlock hadn't seen the sun for the same amount of time. The cell he is located in is also his torture room. The first week they had bothered with different places but now Sherlock isn't leaving his room anymore. Sometimes they come in and throw a bucket of cold water over him for cleaning, as they tell him. It's nothing more than another method to hurt him.

His keepers (he has no better word for them) have started to get frustrated about the lack of information they got out of him in over five months.

Five months. Sherlock had heard them talking as they thought he was unconscious but he had listened. Five months and his brother hasn't rescued him. Does it mean that he is forgotten, presumed dead, another name on a list of victims to this war?

Suddenly Sherlock´s pain filled mind supplies him with a picture of John. Surprised by the soft smile the soldier was offering him. John wouldn't forget, John was waiting, waiting for him.

He might question his thoughts if he had enough strength to do so but in his condition the dream of the handsome soldier waiting for him is everything that he needs. Somehow the man achieved something his parents hadn't in years, giving him a feeling of belonging.

Sherlock falls asleep while wondering what his home could look like should he be rescued someday, and without thinking about it, the tired man places his captain in this dream. How could this man capture his heart in less than two days?

In the end it isn't important anymore, he will never get out of here. Sherlock will die alone and everything that he has left are his dreams with the first human being that didn't reject him, and most likely stole his heart with this action.


	6. Search

**Chapter 6: Search**

John was is watching the sinking sun. Another day where he didn't find any information about the boy he left behind in the desert. Everyone tells him that it wasn't his fault but honestly who lets a child do something like that, dangerous missions with no outcomes. He should have stopped that, suggested something, anything to change the fact that Sherlock was in the hands of terrorists, most likely dead by now.

He had tried to find him, he and his unit had thought fought their[JG1] way up to the headquarters but as they arrived at the location, they noticed it was abandoned alreadybut as they arrived the location was abdomen already[JG2] . No hints where they could have taken Sherlock,. Only only their destroyed equipment was left behind. His unit collected every piece of evidence but without finding something that would lead them to Sherlock.

Sadly they had to leave and soon after get got the next mission and then the next and so on. But John had never given up. Every suspect he got his hands onto into his hand was integrated thouroughlythoughtfully[JG3] , with specific questions to find Sherlock, of course after they completed their mission. John couldn't risk ending up with discipline consequences, he needed needs to be here to find some clue to get back to Sherlock. John wasn't isn't even sure why he wanted wants to find him so badly. He had known the genius for only a few days but something was pulling him, it physically hurt not to search every corner of this godless place to find the eighteen year old.

He started starts to ask everyone, their prisoners, civilians on their way, his colleagues and other soldiers from other countries. Until one day, finally someone had has information that would could lead John directly to the new hide out and hopefully to Sherlock, still alive.

The problem was is that he needed needs support for a rescue mission like that this and the only one who would help him is Mycroft Holmes, the man that promised his little brother a home after this mission, if he survives.

John hates this man., how How could he send a child into a war to fight, to kill and to endure torture.? As he enters the number into his satellite phone John had has to take a deep breath to calm down. He would achieve nothing when if he starts yelling at the man who could offer him what he needs.

"Holmes." Short and definitive, not enough attention for John´s liking.

"John Watson, I found your brother." That you send sent into his early death, but this part stays unspoken.

"Captain Watson. I can´t recall giving you the mission to find my brother, or that any resources of the British government went would go into it." Before John could answer, very angrily, he heard hears some static noises in the back ground and stopped stops. This was the typical noise of a phone that was transferred to a safe line. "Where is he?" Suddenly Mycroft Holmes sounds worried and very distressed.

Apparently the cold attitude was just an act. Remembering that Sherlock told him he was banned, John guesses that the government wasn't very generous with the resources to find him. "30 miles south-west from my position, there is a village, build into the mountain walls. A villager told me that they had seen docents dozens of men moving in a few months back. A young man with black curly hair was among the prisonerswas under the prisoners[JG4] . He is a shepherd and was in the mountains with his sheep as he watched them." John had let left all his anger behind. This voice he had heard was the voice of an older brother, like he is.

"Is he still alive?" John doesn't didn't know how to answer this. "Is my brother alive, Captain.?" Mycroft was is shouting now.

"I´m not sure but I hope so and I want some backup to rescue him." John waits.

"You will get everything you need. I will send you a special unit, they will arrive in 14 hours, that is all I have to give you." There is a A short break before the man continuedcontinues. "Please bring my brother back home."

"I will do my best." John ends the call. His man were men are ready. They know that it wasn't isn't an official mission but they would do nearly everything for their Captain. and when If John was right about the level of influence Sherlock´s brother has, then is this whole mission will be something very official in a few minutes.

* * *

[JG1]Did you mean „his unit had fought their way up..."?

[JG2]„but as they arrived the location was abdomen already is a bit unclear. Did you mean "but as they arrived at the location, they noticed it was abandoned already"

[JG3]Did you mean „thouroughly" rather than „thoughtfuly"?

[JG4]„was under the prisoners" could be „was among the prisoners" or „in their custody" or even „was clearly a prisoner"


	7. Found

**Chapter 7: Found**

It didn't take the special unit 14 hours, only 13 hours and 25 minutes. John isn't sure he wants to know what exactly Mycroft Holmes did and how many favors he had to cash in for it. No man should have this kind of power to move the earth just to save his little brother. But John isn't complaining; he is glad that someone is finally helping him with his task to save Sherlock. With the unit came official documentation that made the whole mission official business of the army. John can see that his men are very happy about it. They would have followed him anywhere (?) but now it isn't illegal anymore.

Together the two units work their way up the mountains to the new headquarters of the terrorists that had taken Sherlock. John doesn't like the thought that the child had given himself up, so he calls it a kidnapping, even when everyone knows that Sherlock Holmes had stayed behind.

John is not the first one that enters the labyrinth of cave entries, halls and pathways. The ´special unit´ is first, they wouldn't let him go first and maybe they had a point. He and his unit wear the standard protection gear a mission in the desert with enemy contact requires. The men (and women) Mycroft has sent would be able to take down whole cities, with large armies. This little group of terrorists isn't a challenge.

As John and a few of his men enter the prison area, they start looking for Sherlock and free everyone else. Those who are able to walk are taken outside, the others are carried. In the last cell John finally finds who he has been looking for since the moment his eyes left the man. Sherlock, bloody and dirty is chained to the walls like a dangerous animal.

First John thought he came too late, the figure at the wall looked like no spark of life was left inside, but the small movement of Sherlock´s chest gives him away. John runs over to Sherlock, checks over the worst of his injuries and tries to get the man to wake up. To his surprise Sherlock wakes up and fights him with everything he has.

* * *

There was someone in his cell, again. They will hurt him again. …

Aren´t they getting tired of it? He is tired, very tired. Maybe he could ask for a break or let them hurt him and fall back into the darkness of unconscious. He never liked darkness, it was boring, but right now he would welcome it.

… for some reason the hands on his body are careful with him as if they don't want to hurt him, and this voice, it is soft and low, also somehow familiar. It reminds him of John. It doesn't hurt his ears like the shouting.

They are trying to lull him into safety; there is no chance that this is John, he won't tell them anything. They won't get him to talk, not with the ´good cop-bad cop´ game. He will fight them like every time before any and (?) every day that will follow.

… until the day he dies.

* * *

Sherlock isn't cooperating, he thought. John, and everything John says is being ignored. Finally while (or after) letting him down and holding Sherlock´s weak body in his arms, the man slowly stills . There is no strength in him anymore and at the edge of unconsciousness John pulls him closer and whispers into his ear. "Thanks for your packaging, I brought it back safely but you forgot to bring the messenger back. I would like to take you home now. Your brother is waiting for you."

The man in his arms loses his battle with his body but John´s words are noticed, maybe not believed or really understood but Sherlock heard them.

At the entry to the cave systems a helicopter waits for the injured prisoners; they are all loaded up, together with Sherlock and two of the men of the special unit. John isn't allowed to come, there is no more room and he has the responsibility for his men; they have to continue their missions.

With a heavy heart John watches the helicopter fly away with his precious cargo. How long will it take until he will meet this man again? The man that has stolen something he . John didn't know he had.


	8. Home

**Chapter 8: Home**

 _8 Months later_

John takes a deep breath in. He hadn't hasn't smelled the air of London in over a year. He had forgotten how humid it can be. The fog he had seen from the plane had has disappeared but the sky was is covered with thick dark clouds that look dangerously down on at him. Rain was something very dangerous in the desert. It doesn't rain often but when it comes down, the water has enough power to destroy everything on its way.

Back in London John had hoped to feel at home again. He wasn't isn't sure what he should do next. His carrier career was is over, with his destroyed shoulder and six months in a military hospital for recovery, John has to find a new way.

Uncertain about his next step, that should probably be more than finding a place for the night, the battled soldier follows a path that is somehow familiar but still new to him. He had studied in this city, but it was long ago and the city had has changed.

John sits down on a park bench and stares up into the sky;, soon it will rain but until then he can stay here. He should call his sister, telling her that he will be there soon or better that he is still alive and has comes home. Finding a new flat will be difficult, his pension isn't London suited. John sighs and closes his eyes.

Like every time he lets his thoughts fly, they find their way back to Sherlock, John hadn't hasn't heard a thing about the whereabouts of the young man, nothing. No message of alive or dead. Nothing about his condition or if he even made it to the hospital. John had been out of reach and after that he was shot, hurt and unconscious for months. He sighst again.

His instinct awakens first, he feels someone coming over to him. John´s body reacts, all muscles are tense and he opens his eyes, the desert and the war hadn't haven't left him jet yet, but his first thought was is that he is dreaming right now because the person he sees can't be there.

Right in front of him stands Sherlock Holmes, not like the last time he saw him, hurt and unconscious, no, dressed in a dark coat, wearing a scarf and smiling at him under dark curly hair. John was is shocked and it probably shown shows on his face because Sherlock slides next to him on the bench and lays his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't want to surprise you that much." John turns his head to Sherlock who had has put on a look of pure innocents innocence. "I guess the news of my survival didn't reach you in time?"

"No I guess the enemy's bullet was faster than it." John was is glad he got his tongue tough to work again. Looking up and down at Sherlock John notices that he was is still too thin to call healthy, small white scars were are visible at his forehead and at the edge of his scarf. If you would meet met him on the streets the small signs of what had happened to the man weren't visible at first, but when you know knew where to look for he could see the suffering Sherlock had has endured over the months of capture.

"My brother told me I have to thank you for rescuing me in timethank you for my rescuer in time." John was is amazed how calm Sherlock said says it, but after looking closer he could can see the shadows under Sherlock´s eyes: a sign of awake nights and restless sleep. It wasn't isn't like Sherlock was is acting; John guessed guesses he tries tried to keep up his appearance like in the camp., As as Sherlock had claimed he doesn't didn't need anyone and this the whole messed up mission was a walk in the park.

"You don't let leave you men behind. Not even yourself. It's an unspoken promise every soldier has to take, at least of in my unit has to take. We go in together and we leave together. Nothing else stands above it. No mission, no target, nothing." It was is true, John told his men every time they started a mission that he wants wanted them all back at the camp as uninjured as possible. Even being dead isn't an excuse. then at At least your body should return home to your family. In a war, death is unavoidable.

Sherlock stays silence silent for a few minutes and John doesn't feel the need to break it. For the first time since the day they got Sherlock back he could can breathe freely without thinking about the young man he nearly let slip away. "What are your plans now, Captain?"

"Not sure, I should start looking for a new job, a flat first; I have to call my sister to ask her if I can stay a while until I get back on my feet. Hadn´t thought that it would hit me so hart hard to return. What are you doing? Still working for your brother?"

Sherlock shakes his head. "I decided to try something else. My abilities can be used in many fields, right now I´m a consultant for the police." Sherlock had has an unreadable look in his eyes until a spark ignites. "I´m looking for a flatmate, I have my eyes on a nice place in central London, the owner owes me a favor, so when we split the rent we should be able to afford it."

John was is astonished and just starring stares at Sherlock. Was Is he really offering him a place to live after a five minute talk, a meeting in the desert and a rescue? He had been thinking often about the young man that had walked into his camp, young and alone, covered in dust and blood, was this men This man was still the most beautiful thing John had has ever seen. What could be the worst that happened? They could start something great, friendships (and maybe something more) were started at more strange places as like a campfire in a war zone. "Lead the way."

Sherlock cracked cracks a smile and John knows he has made the right decisionJohn knows he had taken the right decision. What the man had offered was generous and not something out of obligation. "Don't worry John we will find something for you need of adrenalin." Confused John starred stares at Sherlock´s back. What need? "I need an assistant and police work can be very exciting." Sherlock turns around and winked winks at him.

Oh what has he done, falling for a crazy person. But John just smiles, the biggest and most honest smile he had since Sherlock left his eyesight.


End file.
